


Banishing The Darkness

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short, Vampire Cure, Wordcount: 100, short and sweet, vampire, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Serana is no longer a vampire, but the night is now as terrifying as for everyone else.
Relationships: Lydia/Serana (Elder Scrolls)
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 5





	Banishing The Darkness

“I can’t see! Where are you- Lydia?”

“I’m here,” Lydia soothed, climbing into bed, stroking raven hair away from Serana’s sweaty forehead. She was unused to Serana’s skin being sweaty, warm, alive.

Serana clung to her, clutching Lydia’s tunic, eyes dull in the darkness. “Please – can’t see – is there a torch?” Her words were clear in her mouth, shaped around natural teeth. Her lips didn’t cringe from fangs.

Lydia dipped a torch in oil, setting it in its hole and letting Serana light it, flame billowing to life. Its light showed an unseen embrace, life and life, together in bed.


End file.
